A Moments Remembrance
by a84vpszy
Summary: A series of One-Shots in One piece. All requests are welcome! And this is my first Fan fiction so criticism and replies are welcome Chapter 3:the straw hat crew facing there most terrifying albeit funny nightmares
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction ever so flames and criticism are welcome(as well as nice comments)! I see a lot of one shot series, and I wanted to take a chance of starting my own. All requests are welcome so if you have any ideas share them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way, shape, or form.**

**Prompt: This is a prompt from Gardenmaster1, the master of all gardens everywhere. they requested a Robin/Luffy (first time writing that) where robin gets stuck, and Luffy tries to help but makes things worse.**

**Also I realized I didn't spell usopp's name wrong last chapter! I'm sorry if that bothered anyone! Oops!**

After traveling for months on the seas with sea kings trying to eat the boat every other day, it was almost at the point where they couldn't blame bad luck anymore. With lots of items overboard and low food supplies, everyone was ready for the next island. Around midday they came to the island and all respectively took their roles in docking the ship near the island, or in some cases did other peoples roles for them.

As they drew near to the island they could see no ports to tie their boat to, so they simply set their anchor. Calling over the railing Nami yelled, "Mina! Listen up! We need some people to get supplies while we are here. Sadly, it doesn't look like there are any towns here to get any from so we need some people to hunt. Along with that, we need some to watch the ship. Zoro, Sanji-kun, us three will go hunt!"

"HAI NAMI-SWAN!", replied Sanji, he then turned to Zoro, "Come on moss head your lucky Nami is going with us, so you don't get us lost again."

Zoro got up and grumbled about how shity the cook was. The three of them were packing up and nami turned back to the crew glaring at all of them to get them to listen. "Can the rest of you handle being on your own?" Nami was slightly cautious in leaving them behind because last time there was this big deal where Luffy was left alone by the crew and he somehow managed to blow up three marine ships.

Robin with an amused smirk remembered the last time there were less alone it wasn't just Luffy who blew up the ships. The captain had managed to talk her into helping out as well, but the crew didn't need to know that. "Actually the island looks familiar it might have a few artifacts on it, I was wondering if I could take a look around. Maybe the Captain could help me out a little bit?" Luffy shot up At the mention of going on the island. Nami looked like she was going to protest but knowing how stubborn her captain was she just sighed and left the ship with Zoro and Sanji in tow.

"Yosh! Come on Robin! Maybe we'll find treasure! or a wild beast! or MEAT!" Luffy scrambled up down the stairs and took his straw hat from around his neck and placed it on his head. Once he reached Robin he took her hand and walked off the ship with her in tow. Robin chuckled and let herself be dragged along, luckily being pulled in the right direction. It wasn't the first time she was paired up with him, she quite liked being with him maybe a little more than she should. By now she was used to him jumping around everywhere and didn't even blink at his antics, they were very cute.

With slightly less stops then there normally was they managed to reach the ruins Robin was looking for with few problems, a few tiger, lions and bears (OH MY!) but that was the usual encounters on any island within the grand line. She was broken out of her reverie when her captain hit his fist on his hand and exclaimed in awe, "Look mystery ruins!"

At this Robin laughed and replied playfully, "You're right! Im looking for the Mystery Tablet inside of the ruins." Both of them weaved inside and out of the buildings, ducking under the overgrown vines and dodging the bats that flew out when they disturbed them. They were half way threw the old village ruins when they came across one of the more collapsed buildings. Luffy was looking at the paintings on the wall, and turned around when he heard a "humph". He ended up laughing at what he saw.

15 minute earlier:

Once they found a way into the ruined hut (10 minutes of teamwork, multiple arms, moving tons of rock, and lots of awkward situations**(A.N. Think what you want about the awkward situations)**) Robin started searching for the tablet while luffy was looking at the ancient pictures on the wall. She finally found it in a hole in the wall that had a small room beyond it, looking through the wall she saw it lying about two feel in. She leaned forward to grab it, taking off her hat and setting it on the ground. She reached in with both arms so she could lift it.

She almost has it when she suddenly couldn't reach forward anymore, she was caught between her rib cage and her hips. Trying to back out to find another way to the tablet she realized she couldn't move back either. Robin frowned and humped in frustration, she heard heard a laugh behind her, "Sencho-san, would you mind giving me a push? I seem to be stuck." She called out to him.

Robin heard shuffling as he stood up and turned away from the painting. He walked over and she could hear the smile on his face. He nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Our crew always seem to find trouble huh Robin. Shishishishi." He leaned against her using his body weight to push her though. At first they didn't hear the creaks the extra strain put on the already ruined building. But the building couldn't hold anymore and the both of them tumbled through the wall with it crumbling behind them.

"Well at least Navigator-san knows we went to ruins." Robin chuckled as she she looked at the wall, Luffy laughed. She turned to him as he laughed and her grin widened slightly. He might mess things up, but he always had the best intentions for all of his Nakama. You couldn't find a man quite like him, scratch that, you couldn't find a man ANYTHING like him. He was a man with the will of D. and was one of the sweetest people she has ever meet. Not to mention cute, in almost every sense (look wise and attitude.)

While settling down to wait for the rest of the crew to find them, she realized for once in her life she was happy where she was.

**I really like how this turned out, it took me a while and a break in between.**

**Special shout out to ****Gardenmaster1 ****( the master of all gardens, although it could be like a garden who is the master of the other gardens) who read, reviewed, requested, and most of all didn't mind me rambling to her while writing this story. She has full privilege to request anything at any time! Remember you can request anything and I'll try to give it a shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fan-fiction ever so flames and criticism are welcome(as well as nice comments)! I see a lot of one shot series, and I wanted to take a chance of starting my own. All requests are welcome so if you have any ideas share them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way, shape, or form.**

With all the usual commotion going on inside of the ship gallery, it was easy to slip away unnoticed and onto the deck. It was nice to see everyone laughing together it reminded him of how lucky he was to have a small crew.

It all started leaving his home town, on the small little fishing boat and getting caught in the whirlpool, and climbing into the barrel so I wouldn't drown. It was hilarious to see the pirates faces when i came out of the barrel!

Soon I meet my first mate Zoro, at first he told me if I ever got in the way of his dreams, I would die by my own hands. I'm not sure when it changed to protecting each others dreams no matter what. But without a doubt I knew we would stand side by side at the end of the grand line. I wouldn't have it any other way I refuse.

Next we encountered Nami, sure she's scary and her fist hurts, but without her we wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her with both Zoro and I having zero sense of direction. We saved her from her past and made her our Nakama we would never leave our navigator behind.

I love Usuopp's stories and he's so brave to have fought all those giant goldfish, but I don't think he realizes that I'M captain! He's like another brother to me. Its so fun to mess around with him! His stories always lift the crew's spirit!

I can never forget Sanji's face when he thinks of the All Blue. Someday we'll find it but until then I'll have the best meat in the whole world! Plus its funny to see Zoro and Sanji fight. With one more of us in the crew it started to feel like an adventure!

Chopper is our one and only talking reindeer who is our crews doctor! And to everyone out there he is not a raccoon! I love listening to Usuopp's stories with him, and hes really nice to cuddle with when we visit a winter island! He can patch us up even the worst of injuries!

I'm extremely happy that Robin knows we are a family now, we are Nakama and we are there for each other. Robin is so smart! It's nice to see her smile and laugh. She has one of the hardest lives out of us all, and she fits into our band of misfits.

But thinking about it, we really are a band of misfits! Next we met Franky, Its not everyday you meet a cyborg and blackmail him into your crew by taking his speedos! Plus he's SUPER awesome!

Finally, we have Brooke, our musician! My favorite song in Bink's Sake, and it brings our entire crew together! I think of how we both know the pain of being alone. it really is the worst type of pain. That is why I love our crew being together!

"Oi, Luffy get your butt in here, the shitty cook is calling you, apparently there is some extra meat for you!" called Zoro.

But because I love us all being together, I'm going to enjoy it and live life with no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first Fanfiction ever so flames and criticism are welcome(as well as nice comments)! I see a lot of one shot series, and I wanted to take a chance of starting my own. All requests are welcome so if you have any ideas share them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way, shape, or form. **

**The prompt this time was by **_Gardenmaster1 _ **They requested for the strawhat pirates to have terrifying although funny nightmares. I might have to split this up into two parts.**

**Luffy - unable to eat meat.**

**Zoro - unable to touch alcohol.**

**Nami - has to watch all her beri get given away for free.**

**Usopp/Chopper - locked in a dark room with lots of scary noises.**

**Sanji - can't smoke or talk to lady's.**

**Robin - can't drink coffee or read any books.**

**Franky - can't say the word SUPER! Anymore.**

**Brook - unable to sing and even worse! No women's panties to look at!**

**Some Dreams Aren't Fun Part one:**

One of the first things you learn when you join is that your crew is your nakama, your family. You know that without a doubt that they would fight beside you till the very end. Another thing that you learn is that mealtimes are a war zone. It's every man for themselves. (Seriously the crew has bite marks on their arms due to Luffy.)

Finally you also learn that there is no downtime, even when everyone is "sleeping". Even when you couldn't see it, there was something always going on. this excitement always went on, the excitement even extended to their dreams, or to them, nightmares.

**Luffy:**

Laying on the top most bunk, closest to the door, lay the rubbery captain. Arms and legs hanging out everywhere. Probably making the people who write the rollercoaster rules furious. He was never the most peaceful sleeper. His dreams, like him, were restless.

_It was midday when luffy woke up. Because of the lack of cannon balls flying through the air, it was obviously in between adventures. He was sitting on the figure head, it was an unspoken rule that it was his reserved spot. He sat there because it was the spot on the ship that was closest to the next adventure._

_Clouds taking shape in the sky were his main focus. He could see so many things! It was when he was looking at the stars with Sabo when they were younger. Eventually his gaze shifted to his stomach. It made the largest growl that rivaled almost everything that they had encountered on their travels._

_He stood up swaying slightly as a wave hit the side of the boat at the same time. He jumped down from the lion, sun, whatever it was. It was between lunch time and second lunch time according to the sun. He didn't exactly want Sanji kicking him out of the Gallery again, so he would have to be super ninja sneaky._

_Luffy shot to the Gallery door, and pushed it open stretching his neck to peek inside. Luckily for him and his stomach Sanji wasn't in there. He must of been serving Nami & Robin , or fighting with Zoro. _

_Luffy walked along the floor to the fridge. Dodging the mousetrap, the swinging battle axe, the arrows that sprang from the walls, and the marbles that were the last ditch attempt to stop him. Thank god for Haki. Did Nami and Sanji really thing that was still going to stop him from getting to his precious meat? _

_After that mini adventure he finally got to the fridge. He swung it open when he heard his stomach growl once again in demand for meat. But, where was the meat? Scanning the top shelf all he could see were vegetables, why were the vegetables there? That was where the meat normally was._

_Maybe the meat was disguised as vegetables? Luffy picked up the carrot on the shelf and took a bite. He was disappointed in learning that the meat was infact not disguising themselves as vegetables. He squatted down to see if the meat could be on the last shelf, only to see at least 6 pounds of meat turn to fruit! And there wasn't even any apples!_

_He spun around and stood up, shutting the door behind him. Not willing to admit defeat from anything, he walked towards the cabinets, but stopped when he saw the table filled with plates and plates of meat. As soon as he took a step forward to grab the meat, it turned into more fruits and vegetables. Some even tuned to bread to mock him. Seeing as the last piece was going to change as well, he launched himself towards it to~_

Fall out of his hammock? Luffy stood up. Thank god we woke up out of that horrible dream, now he could get real meat.

**Zoro:**

One of the few in the crew who slept relatively quietly, Zoro slept on the bunk right below Luffy. He had this bunk because he was one of the few that could actually sleep through Luffy moving around above him.

He still wore his day clothes not bothering to change out of them, before he passed out, his swords were beside him. Zoro was peaceful on the outside but absolutely furious at his dream, no nightmare on the inside.

_Zoro awoke from a nap on the mast like he awoke so many times before. Before opening his eyes he listened for anything new going on. Not hearing anything new, he stood up heading to the kitchen, hoping to avoid the cook. Knowing dart brow, he would kick him out before Zoro could get his hands on any sake._

_Walking over to the Gallery, he was surprised not to see Luffy trying to get meat, after all it was almost second lunch. Sometimes they would work together to get past Sanji and get some meat and sake. _

_Even being the first person on the crew he still had no idea where luffy put all his food, rubber or not. Shrugging he walked in. Luckily the cook wasnt there. Across the kitchen he came to the cabinet with the sake. When he saw the lock on the door, he smirked at the attempt to keep him away._

_Zoro reached for his sword and cut off the lock in one swoop broke the lock. Like that could stop him._

_Reaching in he grabbed one of the sake bottles and without bothering to get a sake cup, drank straight from the bottle, Why get a cup when he was going to finish the bottle? Or well, he was going to finish the bottle before he spat it out. Glaring at the bottle he wondered who was messing with him… after all who would swap the sake for WATER?_

_Wondering if someone simply misplaced one of the Sake bottles with a water one when unloading supplies, he reached in for a different one. Once again someone must have had a death wish, because this one was water as well. Furious because he only wanted some sake, Zoro tried each and every one. When he reached for the one in the back, he found a note attached to it. _

_Dear Moss Head, _

_We were running low on money on supplies, and I know that you being so gracious wouldn't mind giving up your sake supplies._

_From, _

_Sanji_

_Swearing to kill that cook he smashed the bottle against the wall, ~_

Only to wake up on the bottom bunk, he heard a squeak of the cabin door. He opened his eye to see Luffy going outside.

Wondering where he was going Zoro whispered, "Luffy?"

Knowing that Zoro was wondering where he was going he answered truthfully in one word, "Meat." He wasn't afraid of getting caught, Luffy and Zoro had a truce that allowed them to get in the kitchen without the other telling on them. He then continued out.

Zoro simply closed his eye and turned away, hoping to get some more sleep. After all he had a cook to kill, dream or not.

**Well, there's part one! I wanted to get at least part of it out for the requester! (once again Gardenmaster1! Love your prompts!**

**Remember you are allowed to request! Also please review, it encourages me to write more! **


End file.
